In the context of what is referred to as CPAP-therapy a patient can be supplied by way of a breathing mask arrangement with a breathable gas, in particular ambient air at a pressure level which is above the ambient pressure level. The respiratory gas which is under pressure makes it possible to provide for pneumatic splinting of the upper respiratory tracts and thus to obviate any obstructions. In the course of implementing pressure respiration or CPAP-therapy the breathing mask arrangements which are required to supply the respiratory gas are usually worn by the patient over the entire sleep or rest phase of the patient. The breathing mask arrangement is usually supported by way of a sealing lip zone in the region around the nose of the person using the mask and by way of a forehead support device in the forehead region of the mask user. The holding forces required to apply the breathing mask arrangement can be afforded by a fixing device which for example has a headband which is passed around the back of the head of the mask user. Under some circumstances, in the region in which the sealing lip device is applied and in the contact region of the forehead support device, surface pressures can occur, which result in the level of comfort involved in wearing the breathing mask arrangement being seriously adversely affected. In dependence on the individual architecture of the face of the person wearing the mask, considerable mask-pressing forces are in part required in order to achieve the desired sealing integrity. In that situation, in the region of the zones where the breathing mask bears against the face of the patient, unacceptably clearly visible pressure points may also be caused in the forehead region.